In the field of semiconductor packaging, wire bonding can be used to interconnect integrated circuits and other associated components together. In particular, two main modes of wire bonding are in common usage. Ball bonding and wedge bonding. Both methods are well known in the art and have been in use for many years. As is known, ball bonding is commonly known and is frequently used with gold materials. However gold is relatively expensive. Additionally, such gold ball bonding requires surface plating (for example using silver) and heat to maintain good adhesion to bond pad materials. Additionally, attempts have been made to use ball bonding with copper materials. However, at the high temperatures required for copper ball formation oxide formation is a common problem. The problem is quite pronounced as copper oxides are insulating materials that have proven difficult to bond. Additionally, deformation of the electrical connections made at high temperatures lead to reliability issues. Methods of avoiding oxide formation require the use of oxygen free ambient conditions. This comes with its own set of problems. Similar oxide formation issues make aluminum a difficult material for ball bonding applications as well. An advantage to ball bonding is its high rate of processing speed. In many applications, average bonding speeds of the order of 12-14 bonds per second can be attained.
However, because some materials are difficult to work with using high temperature ball bonding, an alternative wedge bonding approach can be used. A disadvantage of such prior art wedge bonding technique is that it is a comparatively slow process with average bonding speeds of the order of 2-3 bonds per second being common.
Moreover, although ball bonding and wedge bonding have been used in the industry for many years, wedge bonding has up until this point been a relatively slow process even after 30 years of use. Accordingly, ways of improving wedge bonding speeds would be advantageous. Thus, while existing systems and methods work well for many applications, there is an increasing demand for wedge bonding methodologies that enable increased speed using a variety of materials including aluminum. This disclosure addresses some of those needs.